I. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a dock for small watercraft such as boats and jet skis and the like, and especially for docks that are portable in nature, that may be easily placed into and removed from shallow water areas as desired or needed.
II. Description of the Related Art
Owners of small watercraft know that it is much more convenient and easier to dock the watercraft to a pier or other dock facility, than it is to beach the watercraft at the shore of the lake or other body of water. At a docking facility, means are usually provided to tie the watercraft up and restraints placed on the watercraft keep it from floating away or from being struck by other watercraft. Utilizing a pier type dock, the watercraft may be brought up to the pier and then both ends of the watercraft tied to the pier with a cushioning material such as a rubber tire between the two. Other types of docks may have individual slips for the watercraft and the watercraft need only be tied at its bow end to a holding facility with a rope or other connecting device, the slip providing constructive walkways on each side of the watercraft.
However, problems immediately arise if one is attempting to dock a watercraft at a lake or other body of water not having an established docking facility, or at a point on the lake or other body of water far removed from such an established dock facility. In that event generally the watercraft is beached if possible and if not possible, the watercraft is run up to the shoreline as close as can be accomplished and then the watercraft is tied by means of a rope or other securing means, to a tree, a rock, or some other anchoring device near the edge of the lake. This manner of docking leaves ones watercraft subject to drift and possible damage due to the drift, or damage due to other causes arising when a watercraft is not made secure other than the tieing of the bow.
Prior art discloses there have been dock assemblies available for sportsmen for docking away from recognized docking facilities. Trenka in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,339 discloses a small boat mooring device wherein a small boat equipped with eyelets on both sides of the stern is moved or backed into position next to the dock. The inventions "U" shaped arms operably attach to the dock and connect with the eyelets on the stern of the small boat. The central portion of the "U" shaped moving device is firmly held to the dock. In addition, steps are provided on the arms for a person stepping from the dock into the stern of the boat.
Viles in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,726 discloses a boat dock construction of an easily assembled pier type. Additionally, Harris in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,322 discloses a portable floating dry dock for a seaplane consisting of three sections connected together by struts, one section situated at the front of the plane and partially submerged sections under each wing of the plane.
Dickerson et. al. in U.S. Pat No. 5,067,428 discloses a boat dock consisting of a modified "H" platform adapted to reside substantially underwater, the platform having attached to it two upwardly protruding arms with cradle members attached to engage the opposite sides of the boat to be docked. Lake depths are accounted for by telescoping legs, and various sized boats are accommodated by spreading or narrowing the angle between the upright cradle members.
Pearson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,825 discloses a floating, folding portable dock of a size so that it may be conveniently transported and comprising a generally rectangular float, a generally rectangular gang plank of a length substantially equal to said float, and a means hingedly securing the gang plant to said float, along with a portable stabilizer bar with a means for detachably anchoring said stabilizer bar to the ground in order to prevent relative pivotal movement of said gang plank with respect to said float.
Cantrell in U.S. Pat No. 4,107,932 discloses a portable dock consisting primarily of a channel body portion, with a means for being anchored on the bank of a body of water, the body portion being hinged to a ladder, which is elevatable and provided with an anchoring means for embedding into the bed beneath the water level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,477 issued to Powers discloses a portable flat shell floating dock with a tapered front section and a gang plank covered with non-skid material. This dock is designed to be towed by a boat, and attached thereto by an eyebolt. Anchoring rings are also provided in the front of the dock for securing the dock to other stakes driven into the shore.
Dawson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,625 discloses a dock comprising a deck structure which floats in water and which provides access to shore and an elongated outrigger which floats in the water and which stabilizes the dock structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,619 issued to Sargent discloses a portable dock apparatus and a wheeled boat trailer for towing a boat to a body of water and for providing a dock after the boat is launched. The apparatus comprises in combination, a wheeled boat trailer, a main dock ramp having a first end hingedly connected to the rear end of said wheeled boat trailer, and a second end opposite the first end thereof, said hinged connection permitting said main dock ramp to be extended outwardly from the rear end of said wheeled boat trailer in an extended position over the body of water.
While the above devices accomplish the purpose for which they were intended, only the invention disclosed in the Pearson and Powers Patents (Supra) are designed to be so portable, so as to be able to be conveniently manually transported to remote locations. However, the present invention is patentably distinct from Pearson and Powers in that the present invention does not entail a "float" type dock platform, does not have multiple separate parts which must be hinged or cabled, does not have a stake mechanism adapted to secure said dock to the shore line.
It is readily apparent that a portable boat dock which may be easily manually transported, as a single piece unit, and carried in the watercraft to be docked, or carried by a motor vehicle to a desired location would be quite advantageous to a sportsman or a hunter or a fisherman who plans to use his watercraft away from established dock facilities.